


Those Boring Days at the Office

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Sex, Oscorp - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein, meetings run too long, you enjoy flirting too much and Harry just can’t take it anymore. Basically, some lovely office smutty smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Boring Days at the Office

“Y/N?” Harry called from his office. 

Peering over the files you were organising, you raised an eyebrow at his open door and shouted back, “What is it?”

“Well, come through here and I can tell you,” he retorted. “I’m not shouting across my office.”

Rolling your eyes, but smiling regardless, you returned the files to their place and sidled over to his office door. Leaning carelessly on the frame, you folded your arms just under your breasts so that your cleavage was even more defined through the V shape your tight white blouse created over your lower sternum.

“Yes?” you asked in a silky tone, adding, “Sir _.._.” just to mess with the young boss.

And mess with him it did, because he looked up quickly and his striking blue eyes shot immediately to your bust.

“Err, umm, y-yes, I...” he stammered, furiously trying to drag his eyes away from your body and look anywhere but. “I have a meeting,” he told the ceiling, “and I need all the files containing our accountancy for the past three months.”

“No problem,” you smiled, turning on your heel and making sure your hips rocked coyly as you walked out the room, tossing over your shoulder, “ _Sir_.”

You distinctly heard his breath hitch as you left the room and smiled wickedly to yourself. Grabbing the files he needed took less than a moment as you already had them out- you truly were the best PA in the world- but you took a moment to straighten your tight-fitting black pencil skirt, make sure your shirt was tucked in snugly and that the buttons were securely fastened only up to your cleavage. Checking your hair in the mirror, you reapplied dark lipstick and licked your lips with a grin.

Casting an eye down at your black suspenders and black patent heels, you tossed your hair back and took the files in your black-painted nailed hands. Making sure that each foot was placed just in front of your last so that your bum weighted from side to side, you walked straight into Harry’s office and leant deeply over his desk to hand him the files.

For a long moment, your cleavage was mere centimeters from his face, and he looked speechless until you straightened up and innocently informed him, “There’s the files for you, Sir.”

“Yes, th-thank you, Y/N,” he replied, blushing profusely and shuffling the papers in his hands before standing up and straightening his black suit jacket. 

“Do you know how long you’re going to be?” you asked curiously. He was standing at the door while you had your back to him, pretending to sort out the clutter of his desk, while making your bum nice and pert and visible. “Because the coffee shop downstairs is closing at 1.30 today and I need to get your coffee for lunch.”

“Umm,” Harry clicked his tongue as he thought. “This is actually gonna take some time. I want to get through as quickly as possible, but there’s so many staffing I need to renew in the accountancy department and everyone seems to have something they need to address about...so I’m not sure how long it’s gonna take. But, don’t bother getting me a coffee. Just get yourself something and I’ll one later.”

You turned around and smiled at him. “Thanks, I’ll do that. I hope your meeting goes well.”

He smiled back before leaving the room and heading down the corridor.

* * *

 

Harry’s - _oh, I’m so sorry,_ Mr Osborn- meeting overran by over an hour and it wasn’t even finished yet. Checking your watch again, you rubbed your face wearily and decided that your files could wait until tomorrow because you were getting more and more tired.

Slumping onto the plush leather sofa in Harry’s office, you tucked your legs under you and let your eyelids slip closed. Only for a moment...

* * *

 

You woke some time later to the office door opening and someone bustling through it.

“Oh, sorry, Y/N.”

Opening your eyes, you saw that it was Harry looking slightly frustrated and carrying an armful of files and papers, but his expression softened when he saw you lying on his sofa.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry,” you hastened to apologise. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I was only having a little rest, and I guess time got ahead of me.”

The temptation to lie back down and fall asleep again was an overwhelmingly appealing idea right now, but instead you stood up and offered a tired smile. “So, how did the meeting go?” you asked.

 With a groan, Harry threw himself back onto the sofa you had just vacated and shut his eyes with his head lolled back. “Awful,” he said plainly. “Absolutely awful. Reigerson wouldn’t stop hinting that the company needs an older and ‘more experienced’ President. And Foster- from the fourth floor- took it upon herself to decide the next twelve months of our finances. She’s not even in accounting!”

Harry looked almost more attractive than the idea of falling back asleep. His usually pristinely combed hair was slightly ruffled and he had his head thrown back, baring a long stretch of throat. His eyes were closed, his lips were plump and shining, his cheeks slightly flushed and his shirt was stretched taut over muscled chest as his arms were flung over his head.

Your tongue darted out to wet your suddenly dry lips as you watched him.

An image formed in your mind that almost made your knees buckle. As it did, a small noise did manage to escape your lips and Harry’s eyes flicked open to survey you.

Fixed under that heady stare of his, you bit your lip and let your gaze drop to his crotch for a fraction of a second. His legs were splayed wide and his black trousers were strained over his groin.

Curving your lips into a wicked smirk, you asked innocently, “You seem stressed, Mr. Osborn. Perhaps you’d like me to help you with that?”

The man looked startled and a little confused for half a second, before his eyes widened. “W-what-?” he started to ask, before you silenced him by capturing his lips with your own and kissing him fervently.

He tensed bodily at first, but as you straddled his thighs and grazed your teeth over his bottom lip, he relaxed and thread one hand into your hair and the other slid to your hip.

Moaning into the kiss, you started unbuttoning his shirt and palmed his muscular chest, kissing down his jaw until you reach his neck and suck a deep bruise into the delicate skin there. He swore loudly and threw his head back when you reached a hand down and palmed him through the fabric of his trousers.

Having him so helpless under you was an incredible feeling that made you feel even more aroused, and you felt heat pooling in your stomach and your panties started to feel damp.

Grinding your hips down on his lap, you felt his erection painfully hard against your thigh and smiled triumphantly into his neck as you swirled your tongue around the tensed tendons and sucked the skin over his pulse point. He let out an audible gasp as you gyrated your hips down again, angling it so that you managed to get some friction on your clitoris through your panties and skirt.

Leaning back, you shot him a delighted smirk as you slowly began to unbutton his trousers. “Gods,  _please_ , Y/N,” he growled as you took your time pulling down the zip, throwing his head back and groaning long and low.

Pulling his cock out of his trousers, you ran the tips of your fingers the length of it and drank in the delicious sight of him slumped back into the sofa with his eyes closed in bliss and yearning, completely at your mercy. 

Sliding down his legs, you knelt on the carpeted floor between his spread thighs and pushed them apart a little further. His eyes flew opened and he watched you, not entirely sure what to do as you leant forwards and locked eyes with him. “Y/N...” he choked out.

Your tongue darted out and swirled around the tip of his cock. He keened, but fought to keep eye contact as you licked a long stripe up the underside of his dick with the flat of your tongue. 

“Shit,” he cried. 

Shuffling on your knees until you were comfortably nestled between his thighs on your breasts, pushing them up and rounding them and catching Harry’s eye. Wrapping your lips around the tip, you let your tongue flicker cross the slit and then you bobbed down until you were halfway and Harry was already writhing beneath you. 

“Oh, fuck,” he shouted. “Oh, gods, yes, Y/N. Suck me. Oh gods, yes.  _Please_.” 

Curling your hand around the base of his cock, you continued to bob up and down in time with your palm, taking more and more of him into your mouth as he groaned underneath you.

When you slipped a hand down to fondle his balls, he lost control and bucked his hips up into your face and you felt his cock slide right down your mouth and hit the back of your throat and further. Suppressing a gag, you freed both hands and placed them firmly on either side of Harry’s pelvis to keep him still.

Any protests he might have had were silenced when you leant back down again and wrapped your lips once more around the tip, taking care to hold him down as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard on the tip. He struggled under your hold and a multitude of noises were coming from him as you continued to suck on the very tip of his cock.

“Oh, Y/N, please,” he begged. “ _Please_. Oh Gods.”

When you felt his balls tighten slightly, you suddenly let his hips go and his hands grabbed your head as he roughly fucked up into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat every time, making your eyes water.

With each upward thrust, your nose hit his crotch and the tip of his cock buried itself down your throat. Then, he thrust up once more, pushing your head down forcefully, holding you there, and cried out loudly as he came, spilling his seed down the back of your throat.

Relaxing his grip, you sat up again, hair mussed and a mixture of saliva and come dripping from your lips and chin.

Breathing deeply, Harry looked down at you and said breathily, “You look really gorgeous like that.”

Your throat was still too raw to form a verbal reply, so you licked your lips and shot him a smug smile. His eyes narrowed minutely, and without warning, he dived forwards and hauled you onto the sofa.

Lying on your back along the length of the sofa, you peered up at Harry’s handsome face which was looming above you as he straddled your hips.

“Your turn,” he murmured slyly, letting his eyes rake down your form trapped under him as he sat up.

Raising an eyebrow- because honestly, you knew Harry generally didn’t appreciate contradiction to anything he said or did- you replied, “Yes, Sir.”

Bunching your skirt in his fists, Harry practically ripped it down your legs, your knickers shortly following. His hands were holding the underside of each of your thighs as he leant down and kissed you again. Taking care to drag his teeth across your lips so that you groaned.

Pushing your legs apart so that you were completely vulnerable to him, Harry smiled a wicked smile when you whimpered at your throbbing vagina and begged him to touch you. Your clit was physically aching as you tried to reach a hand down there to touch yourself, but was stopped short by Harry taking your wrist and firmly holding it above your head along with your other.

 “No moving, Y/N,” he scolded you in a sly voice, sitting back between you legs and lowering his head just to blow softly through his lips on your wet pussy.

Whining and arching your back at the torturous teasing he was putting you through, you pleaded, “Gods, Harry, please...please touch me...fuck...”

After another long moment, he let the tip of his tongue swipe the length of your clitoris and you only managed to blurt out, “Nng!” before he was forcing your wrists back above your head again- holding them there in one firm hand as you struggled.

Tutting at your inobedience, he told you, “I think  _Mr. Osborn_ , was what you wanted to call me.”

“Yes,” you panted, straining fruitlessly against his hold, “Yes, Mr. Osborn. Please, please touch me.”

Barely loosening his grip on your suspender-clad thigh or your wrists, the brunet leant down again and delved his tongue right into your vagina and pressed his lips against your clit, sucking and flicking his tongue around inside you.

Crying out, you tried to buck your hips up to his mouth, but he held you firm and you were left in his hands- such a sudden change in control that it left you winded. The flat off his tongue licked at your walls and you squirmed under him, mumbling incoherent nonsense. 

Pulling his tongue out of you, he licked another long swipe up your vagina with the flat of his tongue before reaching the hand that had been holding your thigh up to your mouth and pressing his two middle fingers to your lips. Automatically, you opened your lips and sucked on his long, deft fingers, covering them in spit.

When he retracted his hand, he pushed your thighs further open with his elbow- folding one over the back of the sofa and leaving one to hover over the floor. Sliding his fingers over your clit, he angled them against your entrance and carefully slid the first finger in to the third knuckle and twisted it inside of you.

By now, you were a groaning mess under him, begging in a mantra for him to fuck you already. So when he added a second finger and began to do scissor-like motions inside of you, you cried, “Oh, Gods, please Harry- Mr. Osborn. Please, fuck me. Oh, fuck. Please.”

Removing his fingers, he sat up straight, removing his grip over your wrists, to stroke his cock back to hardness. Satisfied, he shuffled to a better kneeling position, taking hold of your thighs again, and lined the end of his cock to the your entrance.

In one swift move, he plunged all the way inside you and you screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Fucking hell was he massive, and buried to the hilt inside you, he filled all of you and more. How you’d managed to deep throat his cock without dying, you had no idea, but any wonders in your minds vanished immediately when he pulled out of you to the tip only to slam back in again with force.

He started off a painfully slow pace but soon picked up until he was pounding into you. His grip on your thighs gave him the angle to be able to pull your body to his with each violent thrust into you, so that his crotch was beating yours every time he plunged to the base and your body was skidding across the leather back and forth to his command.

Your eyes were squeezed tight and you were shouting loudly every time his cock slammed into you, begging for harder and begging for more.

His purposeful thrusts soon started to get erratic and with one final shove into you, he held you both there as he audibly growled, and you felt warmth flood your vagina as he came again, inside you.

Uncontrollably, your arse and inner walls clenched as you threw you head back and cried out loudly. Your orgasm shook your entire body and you whimpered as it drew on every muscle and kept Harry deep within you.

Finally, Harry pulled out of you, and promptly slumped back into the cushions of the sofa with a deep exhale.

Not bothering to make yourself decent or even to change your position to something more comfortable, you closed your eyes and breathed, “I fucking knew this was a good job opportunity.”

Somewhere along the sofa, Harry chuckled. You felt him move and get up, followed by the distinct noise of a fly being drawn up and then assumed he was buttoning his shirt back up and making himself look presentable.

Deciding that that was probably a good idea, you opened your eyes and set about cleaning Harry’s come- which had managed to spurt all over you- off your clothes before pulling your knickers and skirt back up and straightening your blouse.

Standing up, your attention was drawn to your boss when he exclaimed loudly, “How am I supposed to explain a  _hickey_  to the Board of Directory?”

Unable to suppress a giggle, you made sure that you were out of the spacious office and back behind your own desk when Harry’s head snapped up to glare at you.


End file.
